Hanging Out
by Wingdog
Summary: Only a few days after the HiME pandemonium has died down, Shizuru and Natsuki kill time by finishing what they had started. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME or any associated characters...just in case, I don't know, you thought I did for some reason.

Hanging Out

Chapter 1: Boredom

Natsuki heaved a sigh of frustration. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she had absolutely _nothing_ to do. At least, in the past when she didn't feel like researching or training with Duran, she had last resorts. Mai or Mikoto or Midori or _someone_ was always available to hang out with.

Natsuki groaned as the words "hang out" scrolled through her mind. Images of random idiot-looking teenagers came to her mind, all with fierce buck-teeth telling each other they should "hang out" in eager, brainless voices. However, now she had to admit, hanging out was a decent way to pass the time.

So, with District 1 destroyed and her exploits as a HiME at an apparent end, Mai out on an almost-date with her beloved Tate, along with Mikoto and Shiho of course, and her girlfriend heading a student-council-run event, Natsuki was left bored and alone.

Natsuki crossed the room to Shizuru's dresser, on which sat a cheerful little gray laptop, mouth wide open, with fish swimming lazily across the screen. Natsuki had asked to borrow the laptop for the day, assuming she would think of _something_ to look up eventually, and Shizuru had smiled warmly and thrown Natsuki the keys to her dorm.

A fringe of white lace caught Natsuki's eye. _Her…underwear drawer is open? _She felt heat rise to her cheeks and slammed the dresser shut before picking up the laptop. _Mou…She did that on purpose._ Everyone knew that Natsuki had a thing for lingerie.

Natsuki decided to read the latest news, which had shifted all attention away from the strange occurrences of the past few days.

_Blah, blah, blah, hm?_ A flashing pink pop-up caught her attention. "Love Test", she read the katakana out loud. "Are you really in love? Find out NOW!"

"Pfft." She clicked the button anyway: Female. "Alright, let's see what this bastard can do…Number 1: How long have you known…him." Natsuki got a queasy feeling in her stomach, which was only to be jolted away by the sound of the door opening and Shizuru's form peeking in. The younger girl clicked the laptop shut in a flash of embarrassment.

"Well, now what have we here?" Shizuru slipped in and shut the door.

_Exactly how suspicious do I look right now? _Natsuki wondered.

"Looking at ero-ero (1) things on my laptop, Natsuki-chan?"

"N-no! Nothing like that."

"My, that's a cute face." Shizuru placed herself next to Natsuki on the bed, neatly folding her pleated skirt beneath her legs before doing so. "If you were wondering, the brunch is going well, and I am no longer needed. Actually, Haruka basically wanted to run the show herself." Shizuru smiled and shifted her gaze to the window. "It seems all of the alumni have missed the campus so much! It makes me glad I'm staying another year."

Natsuki smiled to herself. She had felt like the most fortunate girl on earth when Shizuru had announced that she would be helping out around the school to raise some extra money before leaving. She had almost lost her cool and jumped for joy.

Shizuru's eyes drifted back along Natsuki's figure. The dark-haired girl looked shockingly attractive in the black tank top she had on, short shorts allowing her long, slender legs to hang bare over the edge of the mattress. Shizuru was well aware that they hadn't had any time to be truly alone since - a mixture of guilt and arousal struck as she recalled the events of that night: Natsuki's beautiful figure lying underneath the covers of the small bed, her slow and gentle breathing as she slept, the uncontrollable carnal desire that had built up inside Shizuru's body, the feeling of Natsuki's unknowing skin. She wondered…

"S-stop looking at me like that." Natsuki stared at her feet.

"Now why should I do that?" Shizuru pulled herself closer. "…Natsuki?" Her breath tickled Natsuki's exposed neck. Tiny ice crystals formed along the younger girl's spine, but her body refused to pull away.

"You were looking for something to do?" Shizuru's lips pressed against Natsuki's neck. "How about me?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki stood up abruptly, causing Shizuru to comically fall over onto the bed behind her. "Geez, is that all you think about?" (¬. ¬;)

"Can you honestly tell me that you're not thinking about it at this moment too?" Shizuru replied in a silky voice, her honey-brown hair splayed across the bed. She seductively traced a finger in circles over the bedspread.

Natsuki tried to ignore her. "I'm going to work on the Ducati." The poor motorcycle had seen better days, that's for sure. "If you want to come, maybe it'll be ready for a spin later."

Shizuru was hit with a pang of disappointment. She leaned over and grabbed Natsuki's hand, pulling her onto the bed.

"Well, now I didn't expect I'd have to take ya by force." Shizuru said softly in a thick Kansai accent(2). Her eyes and smile were playful, but definitely not innocent. "Don't tell me I scare you."

That was it. As much as Natsuki tried to deny it, Shizuru had hit the nail on the head. Natsuki had never felt this much emotion for someone before, and it was beginning to scare her. Plus, she was skeptical about how good she would be in bed, seeing as how unusually manly and powerful her movements always seemed.

"Ara…so there is some _tsundere_(3) under that shell, hm Natsuki?" Shizuru brought her hands to Natsuki's waist and slid them along her back. She leaned in until their lips almost touched, her sweet breath mingling with Natsuki's controlled breathing. "Natsuki…" Shizuru didn't know if this last word was even audible, as she had focused all of her senses to the rhythm of Natsuki's breathing and the sound of her own heart pounding. She really loved feeling this way, lived for it. Slowly, she pressed her lips against Natsuki's, pulling the younger girl's waist closer until their bodies grazed one another.

Natsuki's body relaxed with a shudder, and she began to catch up with Shizuru's pace. Shizuru began to step up the kiss, her tongue growing more and more anxious for entry into Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki opened her mouth to let it, but apparently, she was too slow for Shizuru, who moved her kisses to Natsuki's neck. She tongued the warm skin, breathing in the scent of Natsuki's shampoo. She nipped. Natsuki bit her lip to suppress the moan that followed and brought her hands up to entwine in Shizuru's hair, gently keeping her sempai's (4) head steady against her neck. It was happening. Natsuki was growing bolder and bolder, more comfortable by the second, and the drive inside her, with power comparable to anything Duran could have dished out, was being awakened. She had never met her sex drive.

_Hajimemashite._(5)

--

Not too bad for my first fic, no? May move up to an M in later chapters.

Translation/footnotes:

(1) _perverted_

(2) Shizuru is characterized by her Kansai accent, somewhat comparable to a Boston or New York accent (altough often translated into a southern accent in English dubs)

(3) A character archetype describing a person with a tough, combative outer shell, but who posesses a soft, somewhat fragile inside personality

(4) An older student

(5) _Pleased to meet you._


End file.
